Streaming media (e.g., video streaming) involves delivering content and continually presenting the content to an end-user. A media stream can include a live stream, a look-up stream, and/or the like. In a live stream, content is provided to a destination device without saving the content (e.g., using memory resources). In a look-up stream, content can be saved and/or buffered (e.g., temporarily stored) in a look-up storage prior to being provided to a destination device.